Stupid
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Finn says something that really ticks Kurt off. Brotherly love no slash. please review


Stupid:

Finn hated math.

Hell, it was the biggest hate he had, besides Vocal Adrenaline, and when the bags of Dorritos jipped you with a small amount of chips. He had only three problems to do for tomorrow, and so of course Finn was procrastinating. He played with his trashcan basketball hoop, and he played God of war three on his Playstation 3. He just didn't care. Right after Finn finished off the third boss in the game, Kurt knocked on his door.

"Hey Finn, I know when you play God of War games it means you're procrastinating. And if you're procrastinating, it means you have math homework.

They hadn't been brothers for very long, yet Kurt still knew Finn all too well.

"Come downstairs to the kitchen and I'll help you", Kurt added. His footsteps could be heard walking off. Finn was relieved someone could help. He got his supplies and walked downstairs, where, on the kitchen counter were two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of brownies with sprinkles waiting. Kurt sat at one of the stools, and Finn sat next to him.

"Okay, let's see what we have to work with", Kurt muttered under his breath as he examined the paper. "Oh, this isn't bad at all Finn. I can definitely help you with this."

"Didn't you have a date with Blaine?", Finn asked. Kurt smiled at him "Yeah, I did. But I cancelled. You need my help."

Finn was supprised "Kurt, I don't want you to give up a date because of my math homework", Finn said.

"Oh, Finn, please. There will be plenty of dates in the future; Blaine understood." The smaller boy explained. "Plus, you and I haven't really spent time together since I left Dalton, and I want to".

"Now, lets start with problem number one"

An hour later, they were still on the same problem. Finn kept getting frustrated, but Kurt was perfectly fine. He understood math was the bitch of all school subjects. "This is pointless, Kurt. I don't get it, and I never will" Finn spoke, frustrated.

"Nonsense, Finn: you're having a hard time, that's all. It happens to all of us" Kurt squeezed his stepbrother's shoulder in encouragement.

"No, Kurt. It doesn't happen to all of us. You are smart; Rachel is smart, and the rest of the Glee club " Finn ranted. "Im just stupid".

Finn did not expect a punch on the arm from Kurt Hummel would hurt so much. Kurt had pulled his arm way back and punched him full force.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Finn snapped angrily.

Kurt's face was beyond anger, and then he said coldly "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Finn asked.

"How dare you say something so horrible about yourself, Finn Hudson. You are not stupid" Kurt growled.

"Please, Kurt, who are you fooling? I thought I got Quinn pregnant, through a hot tub, and I can't understand half the words Rachel says", Finn explained as he rubbed the soon-to-be bruise on his arm.

"First of all, you fidgit, Quinn used to be a big B. She knows how to manipulate. Second, _I_ can't understand half the things your girlfriend says. I love Rachel to death; she's one of my closest friends. But sometimes, I think she's just completely out of her mind". Kurt said this still in anger mode.

"Kurt, I suck", Finn responded. Once again, Kurt's fist connected with his step-brothers arm.

"Ow, Kurt! That hurts", Finn growled.

"And its going to keep hurting every time you say something negative about yourself", Kurt spat back. Finn was about to open his mouth in protest when Kurt added. "Next time I'm using my foot, and believe me when I say you will be singing as high as I can".

Finn looked down to see Kurt wearing a nice pare of leather boots. He gulped nervously Kurt took a deep breath but kept his angry demeanor "Finn, everyone in the world has a - for lack of a better word, stupid moment. Everyone has a hard time with something." He explained.

"You never do", Finn countered.

"That's silly. Of course I do", Kurt argued.

"Oh yeah, when?", his step-brother asked.

"When I thought you could love me", answered Kurt. The room went silent, which was mute testimony to the embarrassed red of Kurt's cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt, I do love you. Not in the romantic way but the love one has for a brother, and as a friend. To me, you're both", Finn smiled.

"Thanks, Finn. I know that now. But this isn't about me. This is about you. Finn, you're a good person. You do not need to know everything, and you make mistakes. That's life, and it is what makes you human. It took me a while to understand that, but you have to remember you're a great friend, and brother, and a fantastic boyfriend from what Rachel's told me. Plus, you're a great leader for New Directions. God knows you could dress better, but hey, I wouldn't change you a bit. There's nothing to change. And a lot of people would back me up on this."

Immediately after that, Finn hugged Kurt nice and tight; a warm, brotherly hug. Finn thanked his brother.

"Now let's get back to work", Kurt said as they broke off their brotherly moment. Twenty minutes later, Finn was successful in solving all three problems correctly.

"Wow, Kurt! I get it now. I can't believe it!", Finn exclaimed.

"All it took was some patience and understanding", Kurt replied, happy his brother had accomplished something. Finn yawned and told Kurt he was going to bed. That night, Finn smiled at the bruise on his arm seeing it as a symbol of someone: one of many who cared a bout him and did not think he was stupid.


End file.
